The present invention relates to a new trouser construction which is directed to avoid the inconveniences of conventional trouser constructions.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a new improved trouser construction, particularly directed to a new construction of the crotch area in order to provide trousers which fit both men and women and which overcome the inconveniences deriving from known trouser constructions.
The problem of providing an improved trouser construction, particularly in the crotch area is well-known. The problem is known by experts in the field and several attempts have been made in the past to solve it. Known attempts to solve the problem of an improved trouser construction particularly in the crotch area are exemplified by the following U.S. patent publications:
U.S. Pat. No. 478,190, Hamilton et al
U.S. Pat. No. 924,013, Stecker
U.S. Pat. No. 1,277,700, Decker et al
U.S. Pat. No. 2,285,692, Wickman
U.S. Pat. No. 2,355,745, Netzky
U.S. Pat. No. 2,697,925, Goodman
U.S. Pat. No. 2,702,545, Orr
U.S. Pat. No. 3,745,589, Borsing
U.S. Pat. No. 3,763,498, Rector
U.S. Pat. No. 3,793,646, Tempelhof
U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,297, Polack
In the present patent application there are disclosed in detail all the patterns which the fifth part in combination with the two parts constituting the front parts of the trousers may assume to form an overall combination having a fixed extension with the extension of the fifth added part which increases with the decrease of the extension of the two front parts, and the converse. The whole is obtained by joining the parts along two interior anatomic lines which begin at the two sides of the navel and join each other under the sacrum.
In this way the fifth added part will have a minimum extension and a triangular shape when the two parts which constitute the front of the trouser, taken together, have a maximum extension; and it will have a maximum extension and a shape somewhat recalling an inverted bottle when the two front parts taken together have a minimum extension.
Between the two anatomic lines, in the field defined by said minimum and maximum extensions and by said limiting shapes, the fifth added part may have, obviously, any extension and may assume a shape according to the various industrial and/or aesthetical needs which may arise, while the overall extension of the five parts remain unchanged.
What is said above will be disclosed in detail in the following with reference to the attached drawings.
The advantages of the new constructions may be summarized as follows:
(a) A greater wearability over time because the original shape stays undeformed, because there is provided:
(1) the maximum elasticity of the cloth of the two front parts in registry with the internal sewing; the front parts are cut entirely along a slant line with a consequent natural adjustment to the changes of dimensions or shape of the thighs during movements particularly those which are made for sitting or lifting; PA1 (2) the maximum rigidity of the cloth of the two parts making up the back parts is in registry with the internal sewing which in said parts is along the threads so that the back part of the trousers maintains its original shape even after prolonged use. PA1 (1) The avoidance of laterally increasing the prominence of the abdomen along the vertical of the belly button; and PA1 (2) the avoidance of cloth yields under the buttocks forming the well-known ugly "bags". PA1 (1) By eliminating completely the stresses which existed along the central crotch seam and providing a completely anatomic crotch, there is provided a greater "elasticity" to the trousers making it much easier to move and also allowing very complex movements. It should be remarked in this respect, that while walking, the new arrangement of the crotch tends to push the trousers upwards in a way which is exactly the contrary of what occurs with the cut of conventional trousers which tend to go down in correspondence with the crotch when the wearer is walking. PA1 (2) By eliminating, (in the lateral version) the rigidity along the vertical of the belly button caused by the central fly of the conventional trousers, the cloth in that area is more adjustable to the changes of dimensions of the abdomen.
(b) A great improvement of the overall aesthetics
Indeed, since the structure has a greater harmony with the anatomic configuration it allows:
(c) A greater functionality
(d) A greater resistance is provided by eliminating any pull on the cloth in the crotch area (particularly in the seated position), avoiding the yielding of the cloth along the sewing of conventional trousers which because of such yielding needed a particular reinforcement by lining in this area.
(e) Hygiene is enhanced thanks to the absence of any compression or friction action on both masculine and feminine genitals eliminating any inconvenience or trouble which may derive from this compression or friction.
It is therefore a main object of the invention that of providing trousers having a structure novel with respect to the known art, said new structure being completely free of the inconveniences and disadvantages of the old structure.